1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricious anti-traction material for use in the control of crowds, riots, defense of positions (e.g., military applications) and the like, and to a method of making the same. The anti-traction material may be quickly and easily applied to deter the mobility and access of personnel and vehicles to restricted and/or defended areas.
2. Description of Related Art
Crowd and riot control is a concern for law officials at every level of government: local, national and international. Attempts at controlling unruly gatherings and defending selected areas from such crowds have resulted in physical and psychological injury to members of the law community and the crowds alike.
Typical attempts of crowd control often depend upon brute physical force to subdue and disperse crowds. Such physical force includes batons, rubber bullets, water cannons, kinetic energy rounds and the like. Such physical force has resulted in injuries to both crowd members and law enforcement officials, despite the use of riot gear or protective clothing, and often does not disperse unmanageable crowds.
Typically, disruptive riots occur on public streets or guarded prisons, wherein additional participants gather as the crowd moves towards its main objective. Dispersing such crowds and limiting forward movement without the use of physical force is highly desired.
Non-lethal weapon systems now represent an important alternative for law enforcement officials and strategic defense purposes. Examples of non-lethal weapons include, but are not limited to, tear gas, flash grenades, acoustic guns, sticky foams, snare nets, stun guns, strobe lights, malodorants, etc.
In order to ensure the most desirable outcome in managing crowd control, it is desired that numerous alternatives to non-lethal weapons systems be available along a force continuum, such that a non-lethal weapon suitable for a particular application may be selected based upon the nature of the threat and level of provocation.
In the case of slowing and/or eliminating the forward progress of rowdy crowds, several non-lethal controls have been utilized. These controls range from barriers, tear gas, malodorants, sticky foams, etc. However, these typical non-lethal controls have disadvantages. For instance, crowd barriers can be bulky, require advance planning to move them into place, require large storage areas when not in use, and can be destroyed or used as weapons by the crowd members, etc. Typical barriers may also be besieged by vehicles driven by crowd members. Crowd controls such as tear gas and malodorants, although non-lethal, may still cause physiological and/or psychological injury to both law enforcement agents and crowd members. Further, tear gas and malodorants may not impede forward progress of determined rioters. Finally, sticky foams may be difficult to remove once the crowd has dispersed.
Thus, a non-lethal impedance for crowd movement is desired that does not require much storage space and can be moved into place with minimal forethought. A crowd control means is desired that impedes not only the movement of crowds on foot, but also crowds in motorized vehicles. Such a crowd control means should not induce significant physiological or psychological injury, nor be able to be used by the crowds against the law enforcement officials. Further, the crowd control means should cause little, if any, damage to the surrounding environment, and be easily removed once the crowd has been subdued and/or dispersed.